The Shivering Slip of His Blade
by mlinyaia
Summary: Rogue has not returned, fear has stricken Remy, Logan is concerned, What will happen to her and what will happen between Wolvie and the Cajun. Complete! Enjoy : please R&R!
1. The Dissapearance

Chapter One

Remy sat on a small stool waiting for someone. Rogue had gone to the store and he eagerly awaited the return of either her or the goods she had fetched.

'Sorry mes amis, Remy 'as to get some supplies. Be back shortly'

'Sugah why don' yah let me go get those 'supplies' for yah, ah'll die if ah don' get outta here soon! All this screamin's doin' mah head in!'

'If y' want to Chère…..y' know what Remy likes, non?'

'Of course ah do! Ah ain' stupid yah know!'

Rogue motioned subtly with her hand a mimic of Remy smoking. He silently nodded, and watched as she hastily left the room cramming an apple in her already overflowed bag. She didn't agree with him smoking, but she was not in a fit state to ague with him she had a really bad migraine and by volunteering she hoped that the freezing cold would help clear it or freeze the pain.

Remy was waiting and he knew that Rogue would return shortly from the store, it was a winter's day, early in the morning. Most of the students as a result of the cold were either in bed hiding from it and anticipating a day of staying wrapped a warm blanket, or they were down in the kitchen fighting over who could have the last bowl of steaming porridge or the last dregs of the coffee. Remy was only interested in one thing where Rogue was.

Remy stood and walked quickly but with a stance that showed a strong sense of urgency, towards the front door of the mansion. Opening the door, a blast of freezing air blew in from the outside world, a feeling of a connection between him and Rogue was suddenly in his mind, he realised something, whether it was that reason or just the cold crisp air bringing him to his senses that Rogue was in danger!

Logan was standing near the doorway of the kitchen, watching as the children fought over the food and many an argument brewed over the subject once again of the lack of hot food. He sighed; this was going to be a day like every winter weekend, full of squabbling and boredom. Suddenly something caught his eye; it was the Cajun! Despite a small loathing of this particular man, he was glad to have seen something new and exciting to take his attention away from the kitchen. He seemed in a hurry, Logan stared at him for a few minutes, watching as he went clambering up the stairs two at a time. Logan then wandered off to where he had first seen Remy emerge from, near the front door.

Remy was worried now, to have felt such a strong feeling made certain that something was going to happen, and in his aching heart he hoped that it had not already become fate. Sprinting as fast as he could, he ran up the stairs to check that Rogue hadn't slipped in the back way and gone straight up to her room. Without any respect for privacy he barged through the doorway into Rogue and Kitty's room, an alarmed Kitty sprung up from her bed where she was planning on spending most of the morning.

'What do you think your doing?! Some of us are sleeping in here!'

Remy left the room now in desperation. He decided to check the girls bathroom, he was in enough trouble as it was. He ran along the corridor and burst through the door. An embarrassed face could be seen on the face of a young girl, wearing only a towel.

'I'm sorry Jubilee um……sorry!' he ran off down the corridor also highly embarrassed thinking /Wow she sure 'as developed, if I were older she would be nice!/ a small smirk appeared on his face, but was quickly gone as he remembered the situation. He jumped down the stairs as quickly as he could still hearing Kitty's cries of protest at his uninvited entry into her room, no doubt wondering if Logan will take this as an opportunity to get his fun and torture him about the problems of being in girls rooms. He sprinted through the door not stopping or letting his step falter once as he fastened up his long brown trenchcoat as he faced the strong icy wind. He did not hear the sound, or see the shadow but suddenly the thief was pushed to the ground,

'Non, non, non!!' he screamed as he was struggling to escape the grasp of his pursuer, knowing full well that time was not a necessity especially for Rouge.


	2. Frozen By The Pain

Chapter 2

He did not want to hurt him but from the way he struggled he could tell that there was something incredibly wrong with the Cajun. Logan was concerned, the desperation in Remy's voice as he pleaded for him to let go was shocking and alarm ran through Logan's ademantiam lined body. There was only one reason for this unusual behaviour and it was Rogue!

'What have you done to her Gumbo!'

'Remy 'as done nothing Logan, she is in danger we must save her!'

But with that last sentence Remy broke down uncharacteristically into tears, the power of his vision or message was so strong that he couldn't help but fear the worst. Compassionately, well as compassionately as he could be, Logan bent down and picked him up and pinned him against the wall. Holding him there for a few seconds, letting him catch his breath. Logan then placed one of his hands on Remy's shoulders.

'Calm down Remy, now tell me from the start. What has happened and why are you in such a hurry?'

'Roguey, she went to the store, Remy is worried, she should be back by now something is wrong, we 'ave to find 'er NOW!'

'Ok Cajun we'll go now!'

Rogue was walking to the store, it was freezing cold, she wished she had a warmer jacket but she just didn't have the effort to find one before she got out. Her head was hurting a lot. She stumbled into the store doorway, this shocked her, she shouldn't be feeling like this. She had had many migraines before it was just part of being a teenager. She walked unsteadily to the kiosk and handed the money over to purchase Remy's cigarettes, sighing as she received them. She stumbled over to the door but slipped over and fell into a display stand. She lay there dazed for a second or two, the keeper came running up.

'Are you ok? That was a nasty fall look you've cut your leg let me help you.' He bent down and grabbing Rogues arm and pulling her up, he helped her into a chair and started to take a look at the slowly bleeding wound that was visible on her leg. He cut away delicately her fishnet tights but not as delicately as Rogue hoped and his warm skin made contact with her pale leg. She screamed and he went icy cold in his eyes.

'Don't touch meh! Please leave meh alone!' She pushed him off her and clambered to her feet, 'Ah'm so sorry' she said leaving the keeper in a dazed state.

She ran wearily out of the store and into the bitter frost of the morning. She was drained, the use of her powers had caused her to feel emotions and see the memories of the keeper, thankfully only what he had to get at the market that day, because of the short contact time only a split second. Still she felt drained as though she had just had 5 hours of Danger Room Training with Logan. She could feel the pain in her head, it was blinding like a white hot flame was burning in her head. She continued walking faster and faster knowing that she needed to get back to the mansion, she shouldn't have come out alone, she wasn't herself. She grew weak, and her legs buckled under her. She fell to the ground with a hard force on her arms, screaming in agony as she grazed all down her hands ripping through her simple black gloves she wore. It was numbing the ground underneath her, she tried to get up but could not discover the energy she needed, she just hoped that Remy would find her before it was too late.

'Please…Remy….Please come….' Her body lay still as the cold came in and nestled itself into her body. She would die soon, he was her only hope.


	3. The Numbing Shock

Chapter 3

Logan and Remy were being blown around, tears were streaming down their faces as the cold air stung their eyes.

'Remy never thought 'e'd see the day big ol' Wolvie cried!'

'Shut up you big old swamp rat!' He growled.

They had been walking for twenty minutes now, the frustration could be seen clearly on both of their faces, they foreheads scrunched in frustration and a determined look in their eyes. It was fear that spurred them on, fear that it may be too late for Rogue. As they grew close to the store they stopped.

'We should split up, its likely she will be near the store, as that was her final destination, we have searched the only route from the mansion to here but she could have cut through the park. I'll go in there, I can scrape the ice away, you stick to the roads.'

'Remy agrees'

With that final statement both of them split up and ran in different directions.

Logan used his sense of smell to search for Rogue, the park was a big place and he doubted that she would be stupid enough to risk herself by going into the park in these conditions, but the fact that she hadn't returned made him feel that she might be there. He hated the feeling but part of him hoped that he would find her just to prove to that Cajun that he loved her more, but another part hoped that he found her as he was starting to fear the worst. He climbed up to the highest point on a hill in the park, hoping for a view of the surroundings. It was clear to him now that she was not in the park, his heart plummeted, it meant his worst fears may have come true, Rogue was in trouble, she didn't take the hard path home and get lost, it was more serious.

Remy ran, he ran with all his might through the many twisting and winding roads that lead to the store. He paused against a fence to catch his breath, 'Remy shouldn't smoke all those cigarettes!' he sighed. He looked up to see where he was, ah he was at the corner to the alleyway, this lead to the store. Something caught his eye, he stared for a moment, the snow blinding him, then his heart skipped a beat. In the perfect virgin white snow that had sprinkled its white powder charm over everything was a dark object. He cautiously walked over not sure if it was true. There lying on the ground was a girl, Rogue! He ran and scooped her up in his arms, she was covered in snow. He swatted the flakes off of her cold and slightly frozen clothes. Seeing without touching, he could tell that she was in shock, the cold must have gone right through her body ravenous and harsh. He knew instantly that the shock of this alone could kill her. As quick as the eye could see Remy removed his long thick trench coat and nestled her body inside it he held her in his arms for a brief moment, staring down at the unconscious body of the woman her cherished.

'LOGAN!' he screamed.

A few seconds later he heard the distinct sound of Logan's footsteps, he carried Rogue in his arms, she was weightless in his urgency, his tiredness had left him, replaced by the numbing truth that he had done this to her. He ran towards the sound of Logan.

Logan was scared, he knew from the tone of Remy's voice that he had bad news, and he knew what that was. Logan flexed his hands, he was cold but was weary as he heard someone's footsteps coming up behind him. They didn't sound like Remy's they were different, there was no scraping of his coat on the ground, the stupid Cajun never took his coat off especially not in this kind of weather. He waited and listened intently as he heard the breaths of the stranger behind him, so close that he could feel them on his neck. His nose was numb from the cold, he could not get a sent from anything so he risked it. He turned around and thrust his claws into the being behind him.

'LOGAN! What the 'ell! You…..you……' There was such a gaze of hatred from Remy, pure hatred directed at the only person he knew who had claws, claws that were sunk deep into Rogue's side.

Logan looked down, a look of horror at what he had just done. Blood was slowly appearing from the place where his claws had just been, in the body of a fellow mutant, a mutant he thought of as his friend. An idea came into his mind, 'Quick, unwrap her from your coat, make her touch my skin, she will absorb my healing power. NOW!'

Remy obediently followed, a look of hatred still in his eyes. Logan touched her skin, but he did not feel anything. There was no pain, no strange feelings. Was she dead? He felt for a pulse, Rogue was still alive, barely but she was, but what had happened to her powers? She was dying and they had a long run back to the mansion. 'She's still alive! Now run back to the mansion with me, quick before we lose her!' They ran off together but deep down in Logan's heart he had the guilty feeling that he might have just killed her!


	4. Unaware of The Change

Chapter 4

Why had he done it? Was the cold affecting him so badly, that he couldn't judge his senses clearly. He stared down at his hands, he let out his claws and stared. Fifteen minutes ago, those claws were inside one of his friends, one of his close friends. He quickly retracted them. Rogue was on her way to the Med Bay now, Logan just stood in the lobby waiting, not talking to anyone or moving.

Remy ran with all his strength down the hallway, it had drained him running the mile had to get back to the mansion. 'Why didn't Remy take 'is motorbike, we'd 'ave been 'ere for hours if we 'ad, my Chère.' He looked down at her body, it was deathly white, but she had opened her eyes on her journey home. Carried in Remy's arms she seemed to have a look of peace on her face, it was only a flutter of an opening but it gave him strength that she would be ok.

He opened the door of the Med Bay, warm blood was settling on his arm.

'Please! 'elp me it's Rogue!'

'I can see that, quick place her on here, leave the coat with her too it will keep her warm. What happened?' Said Beast, he was in charge of the Med Bay today and he was also highly skilled.

'Remy just found 'er, will she be ok?'

'I'll look after her don't worry, you can stay with her she'll be….fine' He said the last word cautiously, causing a great sense of guilt to come from deep inside Remy's heart. He knew she wasn't well. Why had he let her go out, go to the store, for him? He should have stopped her. It was his fault.

'Oh my goodness, these look like, no they can't be, no!' such a saddened surprise cam from Beast as he looked down at the patch of crimson contrasted against the hue of Remy's coat. In the middle were three long slits, three stab wounds.

It was all too much for Remy, he didn't know what to do, he was the cause of all this. He just sank into a seat next to Rogue. He watched while Beast was cleaning her wounds being careful not to touch her skin with his master hands. Remy didn't care, he lent forward and gently stroked Rogue's soft face. The skin felt like the finest of velvets, smooth and soft without a single flaw. Beast looked up from Rogue's wound, alarm suddenly cursed his expression. 'But…but you can't do that? She'll absorb you!'

At that precise point Logan came bursting through the Med Bay door. He had to see her, questions were bound to be asked as to the origins of her wounds, and it was obvious that it was him, he was the only mutant in the mansion with three retractable claws. It was guilt that had driven him there, he had to see how she was doing. He walked in on the scene, Remy was touching Rogue's cheek, Beast was quickly telling him to get Xavier quickly. He took this as an opportunity to do something for good. He would help the Cajun, the broken hearted man, find Professor Xavier.

Logan was given a look of both fear and hatred, he had not forgiven him for harming his love, but he had to accept that he could use help in finding Xavier. They both knew that it was serious now, the Professor was only ever called in the most life-threatening cases, when there was a mutants life at risk.


	5. The Beginning of The Change

Chapter 5

Remy and Logan sped down the corridor, each as eager as the other to reach the Professor. Both felt they were to blame, but both felt that the other was also to blame. They both however had a goal, to help Rogue as much as they could in hope that it might clear their guilty consciences. They ran as fast as they could, 'Hey like, what is with you two today always storming around like, you know you own the place, its just not…..' they were gone before they could hear the rest of Kitty's protests. Finally the pair burst through Professor Xavier's office door, almost breaking it in half.

'Professor, sorry to barge in like this but we need…your….'elp…' Remy was cut short. His head dropped, his vision went fuzzy, his hearing became muffled, but still he stood there. He swayed, and he knew he had to sit down but he couldn't show weakness, Rogue needed him. 'Please go on.' said the Professor expectantly. But Remy couldn't, he let out a small sigh and felt himself falling, he didn't know why but he was suddenly overcome with tiredness, maybe it was his body recovering from the exercise or maybe he was coming to terms with the reality surrounding his cherished love and his mind couldn't take it. He fell, unaware of anything.

Logan could tell that Remy was weakened, the glow in his red on black eyes was faded, his speech grew weak and slowed, and then he just fell. Logan reached out and collected the man in his arms. /Great the Cajun's collapsed now too, that's all I need!/ he thought. 'Professor, Beast needs you in the Med Bay its Rogue. It's very serious, she has been badly injured.'

'Thank you Logan I will come, bring Remy too, he needs a rest.'

Logan walked down the corridor with Remy draped across him and a disgruntled look on his face. He was obviously not amused by having to carry him, but he was worried as he had not regained consciousness yet he only fainted so surely he should be better. They reached the Med Bay and Beast greeted them.

'How is she Hank?' asked Professor Xavier

'She is in a bad way, she was out in the cold for too long she has developed hyperthermia and she has lost a lot of blood.'

'Will she recover?'

'I hope so, but there is something that concerns me Charles.' he picked up Professor Xavier's hand and moved it towards Rogue's face. What are you doing hank? Xavier said telepathically into Beast's mind. 'Trust me Professor.' Xavier's skin touched the cold skin of Rogue's but the Professor did not feel anything, she was not absorbing him. 'Thank you Hank, you did the right thing to call me this is very serious. Will you please treat Remy, I believe he is just exhausted; I will look into Rogue's mind to see what is happening.'

Logan carried Remy over to a bed, and watched as Hank checked him over, there was an uneasy feeling in his stomach, there was something wrong with the Cajun and he couldn't pin point it.


	6. Inside Her Mind

Chapter 6

Xavier watched as Logan left the room, slowly he placed his hands around Rogue's head and he closed his eyes and concentrated deeply. He searched Rouge's mind, trying to find an answer to what was happening to her power.

He was walking down a road, it was night but it was so dark he could only just see a few feet in front of him. 'Rogue,' he shouted, 'Speak to me!' He continued walking down the streets, taking note that it was now snowing. A girl was sitting in a doorway, leaning against a wall hugging her knees. Xavier walked over to her; he saw instantly that it was Rogue. What are you doing here? she said to him kinetically. This was a surprise to Xavier, had Rogue gained a new power? Could she now possess psychic power also?

Hello Rogue, how are you using psychic power?

Ah don't know Professor, mah head has been hurting so much, can you help me?

I will try Rogue, stay calm I'm here now he thought with a smile.

Ah don't wanna hurt him! Ah can't help it, it just happens.

Hurt who Rogue?

Remy!

He is ok, but I need to find out what is happening to you. Did you absorb anyone before you were ill?

Yeah ah did, the keeper from the store, but he's not a mutant

No but the energy you drained from him may have been enough to bring out a new power.

What! Yah mean ah have more powers!

Yes Rouge it is possible

How?

Do you remember when you first got your power; it was during puberty when the body is undergoing change. But maybe you gaining energy using this power was the signal your body needed to unlock another power.

Do yah know why mah other power has stopped working, Professor?

No Rogue I don't, but it might have something to do with the cold. You were in the snow for a long time, and I have heard stories about mutant's power going into recession if it is too cold, I believe this has happened to you. It might also be a reason for your lack of control over this new power.

Ah'm so sorry Professor. Ah don't want to hurt Remy, ah love him, but I can't stop myself tears were running down Rogue's face as she thought the last bit. But for the first time, ah feel like ah'm touching him, like ah'm with him, but it's just like my other power, its hurting him.

Its not your fault Rogue. Now I need you to try to wake up, the sooner you wke up the sooner things should get better. Goodbye Rogue, see you soon

Xavier broke his connection with Rogue and thought. Rogue was suffering, and he had theories about her problem, but he was still unsure.


	7. Coming to My Senses

**Oops I forgot a disclaimer on each chapter so here we go: **I don't own any of the characters in this chapter or any of the other chapters I am just writing about them ok 

Chapter 7

Rogue struggled through a street full of mist, she was scared and alone but he could feel Remy, she ran in her mind towards a street lamp. A figure was huddled up against it. 'Remy Le Beau what d'ya think y'all doing in mah mind.'

'Remy isn't sure chere, but there's a door lit up with light in that hotel.'

'That must be the way out. Come with me.' She instinctively reached and grabbed his hand. She waited for the pain of absorbing his powers but then remembered that she was with him in her mind, they could do whatever they want.

'Say Swamp Rat hows about we have some fun?'

'What's a young woman like you thinking thoughts like that for, but Remy has to say that its not often he gets this opportunity.'

With that they shared a moment of pure passion with each other, which could only take place in these circumstances. 'We'd better get going Remy, with you in mah mind, its causing your body to be harmed. Professor Xavier said we must wake up, escape as it is, to stop us from dying completely. So quick, follow me.'

They walked into the hotel in Rogue's mind, and were instantly blinded by a bright light. They were still together and as they took the final step into the light they held hands and kissed each other.

Remy woke up and could hear muffled voices. There was movement around him, people were touching him trying to make him respond. 'mmmuuhgh'

'Remy are you awake?'

'muhhhgghh' He blinked his weary eyes and slowly dark shapes were turning into defined shapes of people. Staring into his eyes was Hank McCoy. His blue fur was tickling his chin as he shone a torch into Remy's eyes.

'How are you feeling?'

Remy wasn't sure he didn't know how he felt; he couldn't remember what had happened to him. 'Where am I Beast?'

'Look around do you recognise it?'

Remy shifted his stiff neck and looked at the surrounding walls, he knew the place where he is but he couldn't get the name or where he had seen it before into his mind. It was like his minds power had been drained by something. 'I remember seeing this place before, but where is it?'

'You are in the mansion, this is the Med Bay. It appears that Rogue used a new power she had to somehow put you into a coma. You've been unconscious for 2 days now.'

'What! What kind of power?'

'We're not sure yet, Professor Xavier has been working with her to try and figure it out, but Rogue was shutting him out. Only she knows what is truly happening to her.'

'Where is she? Can I see her?'

'She is in the bed opposite her condition remains stable but she has also been unconscious. We are concerned because she has not yet awoken since you bought her in after her accident nearly 3 days ago. You should get some rest now.'

Remy fell back to sleep after one last look at Rogue. What was happening to him why could he remember so little of the past few days, what had Rogue done to him, did she mean to do it?

* * *

Sorry about the long wait for the update i was busy with school work, but now that i'm off school and work with tonsillitis i hope to get it finihed soon. 


	8. Memories of Others

**Disclaimer: **I do not own these characters they belong to Marvel.

Chapter 8

Jean Grey was in the Med Bay with Remy LeBeau, Hank McCoy and Rogue. Hank was busying himself with Remy as he had just awoken. Jean sighed, surely now that Rogue's grasp on Gambit had lessened it meant that hopefully she was also returning to consciousness. She looked down at the sleeping girl. _I wonder if we can still touch her? _Thought Jean. Her hand automatically trailed towards the girls face, where a section of her white fringe was overhanging her eyes. She cautiously moved it out of the way but her fingers grazed Rogue's cheek. Her soft skin was warm, which was a good sign as it was described as ice-cold when she first arrived due to shock. _For someone whose kin can't be touched she sure has soft well managed skin, why can't mine be like that._ Suddenly she felt it.

'Argh help…me.' Jean cried, before she collapsed on the floor. Rogue awoke tears were in her eyes as she realised what was happening to her. She quickly moved away from Jean and her hand fell off of Rogue's face. 'What d'ya think your doing?' Rogue said, but Jean could not reply, now she was unconscious, twitching on the floor where Rogue left her.

Hank ran over to Jean and placed her on a bed, making sure to put the bed rails up along the side, to stop the twitching body from harming herself further. he waited with her until she had stopped the erratic movements and then went over to comfort Rogue.

Rogue had seen what she had done to Jean and was screaming, she had absorbed her powers and was hearing the thoughts of all the people in the mansion. _Like what is she wearing? Whats for dinner it better not be 'Logan Surprise or worse anything Kitty made. Jean why did you touch her you fool. Chere are you awake._

'Remy where are you ah can't see, ah the voices, are you near me?'

'Chere! Yes I am directly in front of you listen to my thoughts Remy will guide you.'

Using his mind and Jean's power Rogue made it over to Remy's bed and sat on the edge.

'How are you feeling Rogue?' said both Remy and Hank.

'Ah think ah'm ok. Mah head is hurting a bit and my stomach is really sore.'

'Do you remember anything that has happened in the past 2 days.'

'Um…No…Ah mean yes…Ah mean….yes Professor Xavier said Ah had a new power?'

'Yes Rogue you do can you tell us about it?'

'Ah can try but Ah don't really understand it mahself. Ah remember seeing Remy in mah mind. Ah concentrated real hard on him and then he disappeared, Ah was distracted by Professor X. When Ah found him again, it was well weird, Ah could touch him, and hear him, and see him, it was like somehow his mind was with mah mind. Ah remember telling him that if he didn't leave his body would die, because it had nothing inside it controlling it.'

'Thank you Rogue, I will repeat this to the Professor.'

Hank walked off leaving Remy and Rogue alone together. 'Chere, what happened to your stomach, its been stabbed?'

'You know what Cajun, ah don't know, do you remember?'

'Remy does not remember much, but Remy does remember what we did when we were in your mind.'

Rogue blushed as she thought about the special moment they had shared with each other. Remy was however still looking at Rogue's stab wound suddenly had an expression of anger on his face. 'Remy is gonna kill that Wolf, he hurt you Chere, and he will pay!'


	9. The Memorial Fight

**Disclaimer: **I do not own these characters they belong to Marvel.

Chapter 9

Rogue watched as Remy ran unsteadily, first into a doorframe and then down the corridor. Rogue knew what he was doing but he was gone before she could stop him. He ran with all his might, a card ready at hand all he needed to do was charge and aim it. He crashed through the living room door.

Logan heard the Cajun's footsteps a few seconds before the crash of the door against the wall. 'You hurt my most cherished of people, my love, My **Rogue**!' Screamed Remy in the direction of Logan.

'Remy calm down, it was an accident!'

'You will pay for this!' Remy charged up his card and aimed it for Logan's chest. Logan ducked and watched as the card flew past him and exploded into the sofa.

'Listen to me, it was an accident, because of how cold it was outside, our powers..whoaa…' Remy's card flew past his head, missing him by millimetres. 'where was I oh yes, our powers were not working properly, I couldn't distinguish who you were, my instinct said that you were a threat, I lashed out and accidentally caught Rogue. We tried to save her.'

'You admit it then! You did hurt her!' Remy replied, no longer throwing cards at Logan, who had jumped on the sofa to see the man.

'It was an accident!'

'Yeah well why didn't you apologize to her, why didn't you help her?'

'I did! What's got into you!' Remy took cautious steps over to the sofa. He placed his hands on it.

'You hurt my Chere!' Remy charged up the sofa. The large explosion was enough to injure both Logan and himself, and do significant damage to the living room too.

There were screams and people came running to see what the sound was. Rogue found Remy lying under a pile of debris, with Logan lying on the top. 'Yah know what! Yah're a flaming idiot! Just try to remember, calm yahself down and remember!'

Suddenly everything Remy had forgotten flooded his mind, _oh god! he was right!_

'Sorry Logan! I couldn't remember what you did. Will you forgive Remy?'

Logan groaned, 'Only if you forgive me!'

The pair nodded, they were no longer enemies.

'Well ah think its time ah got mah new power under control!'

Both of them replied, 'Definitely we don't want a repeat of this one!'

I just wanna say thank you to everyone for all the wonderful reviews, I am going to end it here, but if I feel like carrying it on then I will! Once again a big thank you!


End file.
